Contemporary technology allows moving object data to be collected easily and extensively. Applications that deal with moving object data (e.g., traffic monitoring, flight control, and location-based advertisement and recommendation) typically require location-based services (LBS). LBS include querying for the historical, current, or predictive future locations of moving objects and of static objects proximal to moving objects. K nearest neighbor (kNN) queries find interest points nearest to a location. Continuous kNN (CkNN) queries find nearest interest points along an entire trajectory of a moving object.